DRAMAtical Murder- Noiz x Aoba
by Kotoni-Rei
Summary: Aoba and Noiz now live in Germany. For Aoba, life is really interesting as everything is new. When Noiz takes Aoba to a boring business party, he never thought anything could go wrong. Everyone runs, as they hear gunfire. However Aoba gets separated from Noiz then wakes up in a dark room with a black lion and black snake? Noiz x Aoba and slight hints of Aoba x Ren
1. Chapter 1

I'm really lucky. There are so many people supporting me. I think they're all amazing. But being able to use scrap and seeing what they've been through? It hurts.

"Aoba, are you ready?" Noiz breaks my thoughts and pulls me back to reality. Noiz…

"U-Um yeah… What are we doing again?" I nervously laugh while Noiz sighs.

"I've tolled you. I have an annoying business party with work." He walks over to the large window, painted beautifully with the night sky and many lights of people's cars, buildings ect. His eyes start to brighten up which was quite rare to see.

"And you are coming with me" He smirks.

(God he's such a kid. I better set some rules.)

"Nothing weird."

"Huh?"

"Nothing weird is going to happen at this party, okay? No… Funny business…"

Flashing images of what happened last night made me feel WAY too hot for my liking.

"Oh? What funny business?" Noiz looks at me with his green eyes, adjusting the tie he had just put on. I know what he was doing.

"Y-You know… You really do enjoy making me feel all flustered don't you?" I quickly evade his question, annoyed at how he always wants me to say every detail whenever we… Do it.

"Because you look cute when your embarrassed." He pulls me in for a kiss which, I felt got deeper and deeper.

" Aoba… Round two?" He smiles, mischievously. My eyes grow wide and I feel hot all over.

"Stupid perverted kid!"

* * *

(I can't believe we did it again) My thoughts make me really embarrassed and annoyed.

I'm such a pushover.

"Noiz! Can you listen to your elders for once?" I say while we both sat in another overpriced car Noiz had hired.

"Elders? Jeez you're not that old."

"Seriously though! We left Ren in sleep mode at least… But come on, have some patience!"

"Patience?" I feel his eyes are on me, which makes me look out the window.

"You could have just waited after the party…" I mumble and sigh. Noiz is probably the most perverted kid I know, but there's no mistaking I love him dearly. And in return, he loves me. It's like a perfect balance in which we are both happy. He really has changed since when we were back home... No that's not home anymore. It doesn't feel right in saying that. I guess... Noiz is my home.

Just hearing my thoughts made me feel embarrassed. How can I become such a girl!?

"We are here, sir" The driver gives us the okay and we step out to a massive skyscraper that looked as if it must of taking years and years to build.

"Wow! its gorgeous, Noiz!"

"I'm the kid… sure." He has yet another one of his smirks which is starting to make me feel annoyed. Why is he so cheeky tonight?

"Wilhelm! Good for you to make it."

One of his colleagues walk towards us, wearing a classic black suit and tie with brown short hair, and shook Noiz's hand. Wilhelm… does he like to be called that? He did change his name but people refer to him as the old one. Maybe I should try saying it? But my german isn't good enough… I'm still learning. But…

"Oh? And who's this I might ask?" His eyes are now affixed on me.

"This is Aoba, and Aoba this Mr. Heindrick. He is one of the many colleagues under my status.

"How rudely put! Hahaha."

(He's definitely trying to kiss his ass for a promotion or something).

"So Aoba, what's your relationship with Wilhelm?" He looks at me dead in the eye as if he's trying to suss something out.

(Okay... May as well try...)

"I am Wilm- Wi-l-"

"He is my partner" Noiz wraps one arm around me pulling me in close, making me grimace.

(Noiz! you know how I feel about being in public! And I can't believe I messed up his name! How embarrassing...)

"I see. Well it was nice to meet you… Aoba." He turns and walk away. There's something about him, I don't like. When he said my name… It sounded like it was full of disgust or something.

"Aoba…" Noiz says my name making me look at his face, why is he looking at me like that? His grip becomes tighter… Wait…

"Noiz!" I move his hand of my shoulder.

"Aoba… Just call me-"

*BANG*

In an instant we hear gunfire.

"He has a gun!"

Next minute, everyone is running rapidly outside, with their lives.

"Aoba!" I turn to Noiz which is being pulled away from the crowd.

"Noiz!" I try to reach for him but…

*BANG*

Something aches greatly from my left hip and I feel a weary sensation.

* * *

"Where am I?" I was in a dark room. With pipes and steel bars. "Huh?" My arms were tied to the pipes that looked barely usable.

"You are awake, Aoba-san…" someone is speaking Japanese?

"Who are you!? Let me out!" I cry, desperate. I want to see Noiz.

"Now that's not how to speak to old friends is it?" Another Japanese voice.

Two stalking Japanese guys that call themselves my friends?

"…Virus and Trip"

"He knew our names from just our voices. How sweet."

"No wonder why we love you Aoba-san."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you in Germany?" (They are probably the best stalkers I have ever met in my life.)

"Some help with a guy who wanted Noiz to suffer. I don't know, he was weird. Brown hair and wore a black suit and tie." They continue to speak in the shadows.

(From last night!)

"Well he did something outrageous to Aoba, so we killed him."

This made me flinch. I know what they are capable of but…

"What did he do?"

"He shot you"

(EUH?)

"But I don't feel anything…"

I hear sniggering in the background.

"You have been missing from the world for quite some time, Aoba-san. Missing from Noiz. It was going to take some time to heal but we had lots of painkillers. But just in case you were a naughty boy…"

I hear slithering from my right and purring on my left.

"We can reopen your wound easily. We didn't take the bullet out though as its such a messy job. Our allmates can give you much grief, so be good"

(Oh my god… Noiz must be dead with worry)

"Don't worry Aoba… Just get comfortable."

* * *

How long have I been here? Months it seems. Virus and Trip rarely come out of the shadows and so I feel like I'm talking to these dark walls.

"Aoba guess what I did today?"

"What?" They're just going to mess around with me again. I feel so dizzy from the weird foods they've been giving me so I can't remember much from what happened before. I feel as if I've been here my whole life.

"WE. KILLED. NOIZ."

What? Who's Noiz? I only ever remember being with Trip and Virus... But when I hear the word 'Noiz' It really hurts my head.

CLICK

"No- NOIZ! !" I knew I was forgetting something and now!

"How could you!?" I say his name as tears gush down heavily. I feel as if I have no strength left. I feel broken.

"We did it because we LOVE Aoba-san."

"We are all you need."

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no" I murmur, refusing to accept it. I stare at the ground. Is this real? I didn't know I could feel so lifeless.

"Want proof? Here" I hear footsteps. Virus approaches me with something in his hand.

"Usagimadoki!" Noiz's allmate. crushed and lifeless.

"This stupid allmate tried to get in the way but we crushed it. It. was. EASY." Virus sniggers, teasingly.

I had nothing to say. Noiz is gone. Gone. Gone. So this is real. I love Noiz and now he's gone

"Hahahaha!" I can't help but laugh.

"Aoba?"

"You killed someone dear to me. How troubling, I thought I was going to be happy and the worst of what has happened to me was over."

"Aoba!"

"Aoba-san!"

I move with what strength I have left in my body and try as hard as I could to get out.

"LET ME OUT!" I shout to get their almates attention.

I hear the purring and slithering of their almates.

"Aoba! Don't move. Don't kill Aoba!" They both plead to their all mates but they ignored it. I don't know why. But it doesn't matter. They were going to help me get to Noiz. Noiz. Noiz.

after so much of the blinding pain, finally, they both reopened my wound.

* * *

"AARRGH! U-Uh…" I fall to my side with the cold hard floor holding me close. Noiz… I'm sorry if I worried you. The image of Trip and Virus, looking worried and mouthing words went to a white.

"I'm actually going to die." I couldn't help but cry. But I stubbornly wipe them away. I was in a empty white place with only my thoughts. I always wanted to know what it would be like. To see what there was, but all I can see is white. I heard that when you die you can see what you want the most.

"Granny, Koujaku, Clear, Mink, Ren, Noiz. Everyone. I'm sorry Granny. Thanks for dealing with me. Koujaku... I know you'll be fine but forgive me. Clear... I'm not your master but it felt like taking care of a child... Mink, thanks for you're help. Ren, thanks for always staying beside me. And Noiz...

The white room almost seemed angelic but lonely. I want…To be with Noiz.

I cover my face, thinking how dreadful it must look, to surprisingly see smaller and smoother hands. My whole body was as it was when I was younger.

"What the?" All of a sudden, all of these emotions run up, without a warning.

"WAAAAAH! NOIZ! *sniff* WAAAAH!"

I can cry to my hearts content. When can I feel happy? And when can I meet Noiz?

"I'M LONELY! WAAAH!"

I really feel like a kid. Crying so much for Noiz doesn't even tire me out. I can go on doing this as long as I can.

"I DON'T WANT TO CRY ANYMORE!"

* * *

Hey Guys! This is Kotoni-rei. This is the first time I've EVER published my fanfic!

Thanks if you actually read this! Please comment and I can take criticism but please don't be mean, I'm doing this for fun.

If you have any requests on DRAMAtical murder, on ANY shipments, let me know.

I will soon do other shipments, like Free! or FMA Brotherhood, anything really!

Also please like this, for encouragement?

Thanks again!

ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT FINISHED AND I WILL CONTINUE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been alone for a long time now. I still have my position as vice president of the company, but everything is different. My happiness is missing. No matter how long I try, I feel as if I'm missing him too much to rest.

"Ren, can you locate him?" I was yet again searching for Aoba. God, I miss him so much. I'm not giving up on him, I can't. Who knows what could have happened him…

"No… Noiz, I haven't been able to get any traces of Aoba. You should get some rest."

God he can piss me off sometimes. I AM searching for Aoba.

"No. We keep looking." I walk ahead of an alleyway which has a dead end.

"Crap another dead end." I stare at the wall ahead as it towers over me. Seems everything is preventing me from seeing Aoba. Its been months… I just need to see his face. No photos or anything like that. I need to touch his skin, his hair, his red cheeks and his lips. All of it. I need him in one piece, safe and sound.

"Noiz, Aoba wouldn't want you to become deprived of sleep and hunger." Ren urges yet again.

He's right. Aoba wouldn't let me go to work that one time because I was sick with fever.

* * *

_"__Nope, you're staying in bed today" Aoba straight forwardly announces. My temperature was 'sky high' by Aobas word. I have a fever._

_"__But I have to get to-" I raise my shoulders to get up but instantly, pushed back down by thin arms. Usually, I can beat these arms really easily but today, I had no strength._

_"__Nope! You need to rest ~" Aoba cheerfully exclaims. He's way too cheerful for me being sick. He's acting strange… No. Peculiarly strange._

_"__Hey wait" Aoba stops and turns to face me in my king bed. "Why are you so happy that I'm sick?"_

_"__U-Um well… That's…" He evades my eyes and scratches the back of his head. What is he up to?_

_"__Come on, tell me"_

_He sighs but obeys._

_"__Well… It's… Okay. It's just because you have been at work a lot, stressing. So… I-I was just a bit happy your body was saying slow down, thats all." He squirms, slightly stressed._

_His face has gone a bit pink. How cute._

_"__So, let me get this right. You are HAPPY that I feel ill and gross?" _

_I just need to tease him more. Sorry Aoba._

_"__EUHH?" Aoba raises his hands in a defensive manner. "No! I'm happy you have taken a break from work. I can tell you work hard, so I thought it's great that your resting… That's all…"_

_He sighs and sits next to me on my bed, looking tired. Suddenly I'm overcome with a drowsiness._

_Seeing this Aoba gives me a warm smile. _

_"__You can sleep for a bit, y'know? I should do some tidying up" He gets up of the bed. For some reason I feel so cold now. I think him just being there kept me warm._

_I grab his hand, causing him to halt._

_"__What's the matter? You need water?" He looks at me confused with a small 'o' for his expression._

_"__Lay with me for a bit." I say while closing my eyes. They're just too heavy to hold._

_I hear Aoba giggle, which causes me to blush. Did it sound stupid? God, I feel like an idiot._

_"__Like a kid" He softly whispers and lays next to me. I instantly feel his heat, as his body weight rests on the bed._

_I can feel him breathing… This is nice…_

_I hold Aoba closer and hug him tight. This actually feels pretty great, it's so peaceful. I'm not usually into this kind of warm, sentimental peace but… It really makes me see how important Aoba is… Hahaha, he really is my happiness. He's made me into someone really soft._

_"__You act tough, but I know. You like this" I hear Aoba murmur while moving his head onto my chest. I slowly place my hand on his fore head and stroke his beautiful blue hair. Every stroke I gave it, the deeper I felt, my consciousness enclose on me… Deeper and deeper._

* * *

"Noiz"

That voice… Is it… Aoba?

"Noiz!"

I shoot open my eyes and without hesitation, sat up.

"Aoba!?" I look around, to find myself in a dark alley, with a dead end. Oh. I remember now.

Ren stares at me, coldly.

"Noiz. I recommend going home."

I chuckle softly, but narrow my eyes to the ground. Everything I do, it just hurts. I was used to being by myself before. But now that I've experienced being with Aoba… Its… terrifying.

"Okay" I reluctantly stand up and walk. And walk. And walk.

We finally return home. It's quite messy as I've never really tidied before, Aoba always took care of it. He really did slave around for me, I should've thanked him more.

"…" I stand at the spot with wide eyes.

Wait. Did I just say… should've? Its as if I'm saying I will never see… Him…

"Noiz?" Why does Ren sound so confused?

"Noiz…" And now pity? It takes me a minute but then;

"Hm?"

…I see. I'm crying. I haven't done _this _for awhile. If Aoba saw me now, I know exactly how he'd act. He would bluster into tears too. I can imagine so clearly. Ha… He's made me so weak. But… stronger as well… How contradicting.

"Haha, Its nothing, Ren. Thanks for another day." Ren always helps me search for Aoba. I feel guilty. Just a bit. That's another thing. I used to think allmates could just be replaced, but Aoba has made me change my mind. Speaking of which, when Usagimadoki comes back (I sent him away to only return when he found Aoba) I should appreciate him more.

I walk to my room to sleep for a bit, then do my usual routine of watching the TV to see if Aoba has been sited.

"I wonder if I'll ever find him. What do you think, Ren?" I turn my head to Ren who is staring out of the window. He stays quiet.

"Ren?" I urge him to reply, but nothing. Starting to get agitated by his quietness, I walk over to him.

"Hey… Ren?" I poke his tiny doggie head which, to my surprise, causes him to run out of the room.

"Ren! What is it!?" I chase after, until he can't run any further, as the door to go outside is locked.

"Noiz, open the door" He promptly commands.

"Hmph." Thats pretty rude for an allocate to say that to someone higher up than him. "Why?"

"Please calm down and don't rush into this but… I can locate where Aoba is. And he's moving. Slowly."


	3. Chapter 3

I follow Ren outside, where he sprints off.

"Wait!" I urge him to slow down, but anger myself for being weak. Aoba could be hurt and I'm saying to take it easy? I'm terrible!

Weaving in and out of corners, turning left and right, it feels as if it was never to end.

"WHERE THE HECK IS AOBA?!"

As if I was granted a wish, he was there.

I stand lifelessly. He was hurt.

"AOBA!" Running to his side I skid- scrape my knees slightly-to see his face… As if he was sleeping.

I frantically check his heart beat, but realise I'm overwhelmed with the stench of iron. He's wounded. Some sort of stab mark.

"Oh no… REN! What… Is he okay?!"

Ren stands near him, staring blankly. I don't like this.

We stare at Aoba in silence. I finally get to see him. But not of how I hoped for it to turn out. Is this karma? Nah. I deserve this though, don't I?

Blue hair, looking dirty, pale skin, looking thin. I couldn't help but just touch his face to make sure he was there.

"What's happened to you?"

I rest my head on his chest. I just want to hear a heart beat. Please. Please. Please.

Nothing.

BA-BUM!

Nothing.

BA-BUM!

NOTHING.

"Noiz, I have stabled his condition. I recommend taking Aoba to the hospital."

I lay on him lifelessly. He… He has a chance? A dark smile, dimly cracks my lips.

"Yes"

* * *

"How long have I been here?"

I play with my blue hair that was as long as my feet. For some reason, my hair is really long now. Is it because I've been gone for that long? Or because this place doesn't make any sense?

I also have found this rubber ball. It's pretty fun to play with, bouncing it off this white wall. But i'm still a kid… Does time exist here? Do I exist? I wish I didn't anymore. I'm lonely and bored out of my mind. I miss everyone. It's really frustrating not being able to do anything, to leave, to see someone. I need comfort.

"Aoba" I abruptly to turn around and to my shock, Ren was sitting there in his rhyme form.

"Ren!" Starting to get teary, I run over to Ren, who looked calm and focused.

(How is he here?)

I reach into his arms, just grateful to feel this comfort.

"Ren! Please, help me!" I cling onto him and tighten my grip. I mean these words so much. It's just daunting to be alone with your thoughts.

"Aoba. You can't leave yet."

I don't like those words.

"WHY?"

"You have been injured greatly, you have been relocated in a hospital."

A hospital? But… I'm still here…"

"I don't understand"

"Your body is in the hospital, your mind has taken refuge here. This space is the line what divides you and the next world. The passing, basically"

"That's a scary thought. How do you know this?"

Ren's amber eyes look directly into mine. This is really… serious.

"The data is easily recorded here. I must go before Noiz suspects anything suspicious."

Wait a minute. Where have I heard that word before… Noiz? As in Noise, the sound? But he makes it seem like its a person…

"Ren, wait. Who's Noiz?"

Ren's eyes widely open then narrow and focus on the white floor. Did I say something wrong?

"Noiz is one of the important people you need in your life. He cares about you so much, he puts himself at risk for you."

"What's he like?"

"Childish but logical"

"His interests?"

"He likes bunnies"

"Bunnies?" I sit near Ren and gesture bunny ears behind my head. "Really?"

"Yeah. He also is younger than you… Back in reality."

"Mh-Hm, does he do anything interesting?"

Ren stares at the sky, trying to come up with an answer

"He works at a corporation"

"Hm… is that like a business?" I don't recognise that word…

"Yes. But the main point about Noiz, is that he cares for Aoba, very much"

"Really? Give me an example"

Ren starts to go on and on about this 'Noiz' person. It sounds like he's superman. He doesn't eat nor bathe (Eww) nor sleep. He just looks for me.

"Wow… He sounds like a hero!"

"He tries. He never left the search, to find you, alone. For instance at the hospital, it's been three weeks since we found you. He sits and waits. I fear he will become overweight from eating a repeated diet of pizza and pasta"

For some reason, that comment made me laugh. It felt naturally for this person to be so… to be so…

"I want to see Noiz" I grip my fists and sternly look into Ren's eyes. He stares back then warmly smiles.

"You better get better, then" He stands up, then ruffles my hair. He was gone.

* * *

Aoba is still being hospitalised. I stare at him waiting for movement, but nothing. Ren's been acting strange as well. He sits on the window and stares. For long periods of time. I can hear him mumbling but not the words. Its as if he's some where else. I've asked him, what he was doing but, he just replies with;

"Memory update"

God… He's such a bad liar.

I stare at Aoba's face while resting on his bed. I was here once before. Except I was the one int he bed and you were here. Waiting.

"Thanks for everything Aoba. You stayed by me when I didn't care for anything. So in return, I will make sure you are happy till the end. Just wake up now." I urge him, but of cause there is no movement. Just the BEEP BEEP of his heartbeats.

"Ren, I'm going to get some coffee, you stop whatever you're doing and watch him, yeah?"

Ren jumps down the window sill, and sits on the chair I once was on.

"Yes, Noiz"

I leave his room and let out a long overdue sigh. I walk along the corridor to finally find a coffee machine.

"God… Im so tired." Saying this while I yawn, I press all the necessary buttons to get my coffee.

I really should sleep or something. How long can I cope, feeling like this?

I walk slowly back to Aoba's room, drinking my coffee. The heat making me feel calm.

I unlock the door to see Ren no longer on the chair but on Aoba's bed.

"Hello Noiz"

"Hey Ren…" His voice sounded a bit strange… Maybe I should do a check over his system, for Aoba when he wakes up.

I stare out the window for a few minutes.

"Aoba…" I wonder if he feels anything or his mind is just gone. Like a dreamless sleep.

"How long are you going to ignore me Noiz?"

Strange for Ren to have such a demanding mood…

I turn around to see Ren staring at me coldly.

"Ren?"

I look further up to see a familiar figure, sitting up.

"Noiz…"


	4. Chapter 4

I am awake. I held Ren in my arms and take off the mask that was giving me oxygen. I am in a room full of white, white windows and doors. Am I… Back?

"Noiz?"

I'm finally awake and he's ignoring me? Noiz really is a unique person.

He stares with his mouth slightly open. Frozen. I've never actually seen him gob-smacked before… Is he okay?

(Now I'm worried)

"Noiz, are you o-"

Before I could continue speaking, I'm abruptly cut off by Noiz's coffee, going in contact of the floor.

Next minute, I'm found in a close embrace from Noiz.

"Noiz?"

"I'm so happy right now"

These words warmed up something deep inside of me. Just hearing Noiz, with affection, made me feel happy. I can't help but get teary. I haven't seen this man for such a long time. I never want to leave him alone.

"Noiz…" I back away and smile. Sniffing from becoming teary, I wipe my eyes. "How long has it been?"

He looks at me, then goes into deep thought for a minute.

"5 months and 2 weeks"

I couldn't help but be in shock. I left Noiz for that long? Ive been alone for that long? Suddenly all the things that had happened to me, as if to painfully remind me, rush through my head.

"Argh…" I hold my head, but seeing that I'm worrying Noiz, I ignore it. I narrow my eyesight to the bed.

"Noiz, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." He stares right at me as if he needed something.

"What is it?"

"What happened at the party?" He holds onto my hands. "I need to know"

"…" I look at him, scared of what to say. Everything that has happened was like a nightmare. I don't know if I can say it… But Noiz has been searching for me all this time…

"If its too painful then-"

"The second gunfire shot me" Noiz slightly gasps, then closes his eyes. He looked annoyed.

"I woke up in a cell looking room. Virus and Trip, were there."

"Do you know them?" He looked angry… Maybe I should stop?

"Noiz. Maybe I shouldn't say anymore if you'll feel angry about it?"

"…Continue. I'm fine"

"… OK. They were from Midorijima. Some acquaintances from long ago, who were obsessed with me." Then I suddenly remembered something. "That colleague of yours? Tried to kill you. But got me instead."

Noiz had nothing to say. He looked as if everything was his fault. But I honestly, don't think it is.

"Noiz… What have you been eating all this time?" I change the subject and look at his figure. He looks slimmer than the last time I saw him. He better not have eaten a stupid diet, like he did in Midorijima.

"Hm… Don't know" He cooly brushes me off, looks to the window avoiding eye contact.

"You're not getting of that easy, you're so thin!" He continues to daydream at the window. "Well… When I can go back home, I'll cook some good food. Okay?"

Ignored. It's as if he can't hear me.

"Noiz…" I call him name, pleadingly. This is hurting me so much, I've missed him and just seeing him not acknowledge me, gives a twinge to my heart.

I don't know why, but I just couldn't stop crying. I start to sniff like crazy as tears came tumbling down. Noise finally notices.

"Aoba…"

"No! *sniff* It's stupid… I'm so *sniff* emotional…" I wipe furiously at my face and feel suddenly sleepy.

"Aoba" Noiz repeats my name.

He edges closer to me and holds my head on his collarbone.

"I'm sorry. I feel as guilty for everything. If only I didn't take you there, if only-"

I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Stop. Noiz, don't regret anything. I'm here. Everything is fine now and you don't know how happy this is making me feel" I bury my face into Noiz, to show how happy I was feeling. I can't let him feel like this. This is not his fault.

I cup his face while staring into his eyes that were filled with uncertainty.

"This isn't your fault. I. AM. FINE." I smile warmly, having the urge to kiss him. He's so cute when he acts like a kid.

Still not confident, I kiss him on the forehead. I lean back to see Noiz touch his forehead then smirk.

"Is that it? I've waited 5 months for that?" He smiles in such a devious way, it starts to irritate me.

I puff out my cheeks, annoyed.

"Whatever! I'm just trying to make you feel better!"

"How long do I have to wait to kiss you, like this?" He places a finger on his lips, playfully.

This is making me feel hot… I turn away and frown.

"A-Anytime… Mph!"

* * *

He really doesn't take things slow. I guess I love that about Noiz. Time flies when I'm with his so, it's nice to be comforted by such loving… and _fulfilling _things. After a couple more months of rehab, I could go home. With Noiz. I told Noiz about Usagimadoki because I thought he deserved to know, but he brushed it off. I think the guilt got to him. But other than that, everything was normal. I did all the house maintaining, while Noiz-actually hard working- works as vice president. He's still as… mischievous? No… Sly? Hmm… Child-like, and gets his own way, a lot.

"Noiz! I have a surprise for tonight, so don't be late home!" I shout down the stairs. It was early in the morning and Noiz was off to work.

"Sounds great. Bye."

Tonight, I was making his favourite food. Pork loin, plum filled dumplings. It's some kind of German dish he loved when he was younger.

"Alright! Let's do it!" I think positive to set out a good vibe. "These WILL TASTE GREAT"

* * *

"God… Work was horrible" I walk to a hired car, after work, stretching my neck. Work was tiring. People are idiots sometimes, it seems. I relax ion the leather seat absolutely exhausted.

_"__Noiz! I have a surprise tonight!" _

I smile at remembering what Aoba said. He really is considerate of others and doesn't rely on me enough.

"I wonder what he's doing" I ponder on the thought.

**CENSORED THOUGHTS**

"Nah… That would be great though…"

We arrive back home and I pay the chauffeur. It was so quiet. I wonder what-

"ARGGGHHH!"

A scream?! Aoba!

I open the door and rush upstairs, as if my life depended on it.

"Aoba what-" The sight I see makes me sigh. The place is a mess. The kitchen was covered in dishes that were filthy and the oven was beeping like crazy.

"Aoba? What's happening" I scratch the back of my head. Aoba looks extremely peed off.

"Aoba. The dumplings are nearly burning." Ten calmly utters words that Aoba stresses over.

"Argh! I know, I know. Noiz! Welcome home. Your timing is… Not great. I wanted to tidy up."

Aoba looks down.

"What have you been doing?"

"AHH! THE DUMPLINGS!" Aoba rushes over to the oven, taking out a tray of nearly burnt dumplings.

"Yum. What kind are they?" Aoba turns his back slowly at me.

"Pig loin, plum filled dumplings… I hope they taste good…" He examines the food on the worktop and sighs. "This was the surprise but…"

He… He's unbelievable.

I embrace him from the back, seeing how red his ears were.

"Noiz!"

"I tolled you I like those dumplings nearly two years ago… How did you remember?"

Aoba looks up, as if he's checking his memory.

"Hm… I don't know…"

I love Aoba so much. Saying it is a bit hard. Not because i'm not sure but because I know he knows, through everything I do and I know he cares about me too. He may be older… But I think he's younger sometimes just by his reactions. Thanks for everything, Aoba.

THANK YOU!

Thanks for reading!

I'm Kotoni-Rei, who wrote this fanfic. Isn't Noiz x Aoba soooooooooo cute? XD

I'm going to do some more soon, but I have school so be patient!

And if you have any requests, you need to be a follower! Rules are Rules!


End file.
